


Santa Baby

by Infinity_of_Stars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_of_Stars/pseuds/Infinity_of_Stars
Summary: Tis the season to be joyful.





	Santa Baby

     Santa Baby plays and filters through the small crack between the floor and the wooden door as the party outside continues on with full swing. Jinyoung`s honeyed voice dips, sultry and warm, laced with too many shots of spiked eggnogs and longing for Jackson. Of that, Jaebum has no doubt. The rest, he assumes, are either drunkenly making out or vomiting on colleagues’ chairs. He remembers passing by a snoring Mark on his way back to his office.

 

     He finds the irony of the situation very much pleasing and satisfactory. After all, years of pinning after the Park great-ass-pouty-lips fucking Jinyoung, he gets to sit and watch his best-friend-ex-crush sip the same bitter medicine he did all throughout four years of business school.  Not that he cares very much about Jinyoung in that sense now. But he`d be lying if he said he doesn’t get hot flashes of that ass up in the air, pounding into it against his desk every once in a while. However, if he was being honest, he`ll reluctantly admit that the last being four weeks ago, exactly when Choi Youngjae stepped into his office proclaiming himself as the new resident junior photographer.

     It`s Youngjae`s ass that he imagines from then on. Bent over, bouncing in his lap and red from spanking.

     His want for the younger, softer, innocent looking employee takes Jaebum by surprise since his arrival into his company. He attributes it to having hot asses for friends, none of willing to bend over for him, while happily bending over for one another. Bambam for Jackson, Yugyeom for Mark and Jinyoung wanting to give it to Jackson. Maybe that is the reason, Jaebum tries to convince himself.

Totally.

Absolutely.

He just wants to fuck Choi Youngjae.                             

Not hold his hand and date by the Han River and eat ramen from the convince store.

Absolutely not.

 

“Santa baby, I'm filling up your stocking…” His lips mouths the words, hot and warm against the very red ear of the younger. His long fingers wrap around the delicate neck and give a small squeeze with his hips snapping forwards, burying his thick cock deep within Youngjae`s tight warm walls. Skin slaps against skin; lewd and the sound makes Jaebum vibrates and growls, blunt teeth sinking into the thrumming pulse at the base of a slender throat. The soft fur of the red Santa skirt brushes over his hipbone where his cock starts and he is reminded how he came to be buried, 10 inches deep inside his new favorite person.

 

Youngjae. Dare. Mrs. Santa. Lush milky thighs and silk boxers.

Right.

Jaebum remembers. So vividly.

      The instant hard-on when he stepped into the office`s Christmas party to find Youngjae, ass up, face down, thighs on taunting display as he rummages through the box for plastic cups, ones Jackson has hidden behind his back, watching with Mark the lovely scenery.  He joined them for stunned brief moments, slacked jaw and so unbelievably horny before he stepped into their view, effectively hiding the innocent fuckable angel from their pervy eyes but not from his. Their frustrated groans reached him but he had paid them no mind, all of his single-minded focus on getting Youngjae alone, bent and thoroughly fucked.

 

His hand tightens with a flash of hot mindless jealousy. He pounds harder, his grunts mixing with the breathy broken moans of Youngjae.

Youngjae, lovely Youngjae, innocent virgin loud Youngjae.

“So good for me, baby boy. Taking it all in...” He mouths with an unstated hunger along the skin, with intent to mark and claim, his free hand grasping the plump ass and squeezes; hard. “So loud for daddy. Fuck Jae…”His voice drops low, soft and whimsical, rocking gently, pausing until only the flushed head of his cock remains inside and he watches how the younger`s rim of muscles breathes around it, how he swallows him whole when his round hips push back, ass cheeks flattening against his hip and he moans, loud; Jaebum`s instructed name falling past trembling plump lips.

 

“Daddy…”

Jaebum is two seconds away from shooting his load like a thirteen year old hormonal teenager at his first masturbation when he hears it. Youngjae`s normally loud and clear voice is cracked with use and it fills the large office with its volume, wrapping and squeezing around Jaebum in a heady spell. And he snaps.

With practiced ease and his new found discovery of Youngjae`s flexibility, he helps Youngjae lift his right leg from where it knelt to rest horizontally against the armrest, stretching him and tightening his walls around Jaebum`s hard cock all at the same time.  He steps into the space created and drops a soft lingering peck to the mole at Youngjae`s right shoulder blade, tucking his chin into the soft skin, his voice soft, demanding, assertive.

“Daddy is gonna fuck you now hard. Okay baby boy?” Jaebum waits for an answer.

 

Youngjae does not disappoint.

 

“Fuck me, p-please!”

Youngjae doesn`t even recognize who he is anymore.  Bent over, still in his ridiculously short Santa getup, letting Ihm Jaebum, his boss and sex god, fuck into him. He flashes over the night, showing up in that costume as a dare with Bambam doing the same because they are the newbies and it`s tradition. He felt the eyes on him, Jaebum`s eyes. He has been feeling them since day one. Undressing him, fucking him from a distance and making him cum into his hands imagining all sorts of things Jaebum will do to him, because Youngjae isn`t as innocent as he looks or acts.

 

Jaebum pulls out and Youngjae`s breath catches from the drag of the elder’s thick cock against his tight walls, his moan breaking into a very loud curse when he`s filled again, deeper, feeling the fullest he felt in forever. Skin slaps skin and Youngjae holds on onto the leather of the couch as he bounces against it with each snap of powerful hips inside of him.

True to his words, Jaebum fucks him hard. Rough and deep. Fast strokes and rough tugs on his caramel hair that makes him arch. Back dipping and ass curving to take more of the older if that was even possible. His own cock bounces against his thigh, slapping him and smearing pre-cum over his trembling skin. His hand reaches and grasps the flesh and pumps; quick and dirty to the rhythm Jaebum sits. He twists his wrist and he prepares to reach for the head when a hand clamps tight around his and squeeze the head tighter, enough for Youngjae to feel the soft sparks of pain along the edges of his brain.

 “Naughty baby” Jaebum tsks as he leans over his back and punishes with a hard slam of hips and a smack to his bouncing ass, his thumb presses into the leaking slit and smears the hot liquid around with aching slowness that drives Youngjae insane. “No cumming until daddy says so”

 

 Youngjae knows he`s in way over his head long before he let his new boss fuck him.

He joined Ihm Enterprises for the hopes of well, getting enough money to move out of the run down condo he shared with Wang Jackson. The crowded one-bedroom place barely contained the two loud boys, much less when Jackson brought over company. Jackson always brought home company. Loud ones and Youngjae had to sit through too many orgasms that he cared to count, some of them his as he got off to the lewd sounds coming from the bedroom, opposite from the couch-turned-bed where he jerked off. He`s thankful for Jackson, high school and college best friend, but three months after being kicked out of his parent`s house, is overstaying his welcome.

So when Jackson, who majored in Marketing while Youngjae took Visual Arts with Photography as a major, came home with loud complaints about end-year projects and chaos over the three photographers who quit a month before the yearly Christmas special edition, he jokingly suggested that he`ll help if it got Jackson to shut up so he can watch One Piece in peace. Jackson stood in front of the TV and Youngjae, annoyed and irritated, was forced to look up and he remembers the look on his friend`s face. Jackson looked at him like he`s the Second Coming, the answers to his prayers.

It`s a blur after. From getting an interview, tests and being hired. Youngjae felt like he`s finally gonna make something out of himself. Jackson`s friends, and god there were too many to count and remember, took a liking to him and the newbie who joined as a stylist; BamBam. He had only met Jaebum once before, during the first meeting for the month of December. Introduction made, he stuck to Jackson and watched the seniors talk. He`d occasionally catch his boss looking at him and he`d fidget and wonder why.  He ran into Jaebum sparsely from then on. Exiting the elevator, hopping behind Jackson on his motor while Jaebum stepped into his very expensive Bentley, and one memorable meeting when he mistakenly thought Jaebum`s command to ‘Cum’ as he fucked Nayeon, his bunny-like secretary on his meeting table, where Youngjae himself sat a week ago, as an invitation to ‘come’ and enter the office since he knocked. His surprise and Jaebum`s were evident as they locked eyes over Nayeon`s head. Jaebum has smirked and Youngjae wished it was him before he fled the office.

 

 There was no denying his boss`s appeal. Dark, sharp and oozing of sex. Jaebum was truly on another level of human. The sharp edge of his jaw, the twin moles over his eyes, the rebellious piercings with his sharp Armani suits. Youngjae`s stomach flutters.

 

He recalls how after an embarrassing rendition of ‘Jingle Bells Rocks’ with swaying hips and coy lip bites, Jaebum made no qualms about yanking him from the makeshift stage of their karaoke game, dragging him to the big office.

 

Jaebum asked ‘Can I fuck you?’ and Youngjae answered with a pathetic ‘Please!’

 

They didn`t kiss, Jaebum ordered him to kneel on the leather couch and wait for him. He did and moments later, he felt slick lube between his ass cheeks and rim. Thick fingers worked him open and he knew that Jaebum recognized his lack of experience because they were soft, gentle, coaxing with cooing dirty promises of pleasure whispered against his ear.  Until he broke and asked for it.

 

“I can spend forever inside your ass, Baby Jae!” Jaebum`s velvety voice brings him back to the present. He`s pounding, hard and fast into Youngjae, his cock hitting his prostate that makes the younger of the two moan, shamelessly loud and wanton. Their hands, guided by Jaebum`s thicker one, pump Youngjae`s curved cock mercilessly slow unlike the thrusts taking place behind. “Is that okay with you?”

 

Youngjae nods against the leather, damps forehead letting the skin slip nosily.

“Use your words, Jae. You have a beautiful voice. Sing for Daddy!”

Youngjae`s stomach coils and twists, his release building alarmingly fast and he`s sure he`s not far from releasing all that tension out. Jaebum`s voice dips with filthy promises and cooing nicknames that makes his head spin. He`s not stupid. He know what this means and what it doesn`t. He is well aware that he just replaced Nayeon as the newest conquest of the young heir to Ihm Enterprises.

He just can`t bring himself to care much past the point of tonight.

He doesn`t want picnics and listening to music and play badminton.

Absolutely not.

 

 

Two week later…

 

“What do you have there?” He feels the presence of Jackson at his back as the later presses against his back and rest his chin on Youngjae`s shoulder, peering over it, trying to read the black card Youngjae is holding.

‘Han River. Saturday. 10 AM.’

The card reads and Youngjae looks up, a small smile curling at the edge of his lips, his eyes catching the ones of Jaebum just before the elevator doors close.

He holds the card close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been one of my entries to IGOT7 Secret Santa challenge in 2016.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Content. Very Explicit.


End file.
